Separate Sisters
by MaryRose
Summary: Ever wonder what Kris and Jill were like as kids? Here's a little story that answers that question. Standard disclaimers apply.
1. Chapter 1

Separate Sisters

Chapter One: 

Eight year old Kris Monroe watched sadly as her twelve year old sister Jill went off with her friends. That had been happening more and more often lately. Jill used to always have time to play with her and now it seemed that all she wanted to do was hang out with her friends. Kris was lonely and she really missed her sister.

She sadly turned and bumped into her mother, Helen who was just coming out of the house. "She went off with her friends, didn't she?"

Kris nodded sadly trying not to cry.

"Honey, I know it's hard, but Jill's almost a teenager now. She's getting older and she'll want to do more things away from home with her friends."

"I guess."

"Besides, you have friends too."

"But you don't let me go off and play with them like Jill gets to."

"Sweetie, Jill's four years older than you. I didn't let her go off on her own when she was your age."

"I'm tired of being treated like a baby. I'm not. I want to go off and do things on my own too. I'm really not a baby."

"No, but you're not old enough to be off on your own. Don't wish away your childhood, Kristine. It will be over all too soon as it is."

That didn't help. Kris was unhappy. She didn't like being the baby of the family. Plus, to top it off, she was the only one in the family who lacked athletic ability. Mommy played tennis and daddy played baseball, and Jill excelled at any sport she tried. Where as Kris was just a klutz. Nobody seemed to care or make a big deal over it, but it really bothered Kris. She felt like she didn't fit into her family.


	2. Chapter 2

Separate Sisters

Chapter Two:

            Another thing that brought things home was that she had to go to bed so much earlier than Jill did. The family was eating dinner. "Do you want me to read to you tonight?" her father, Arthur asked.

            "No," Kris replied, "I don't want a story tonight. I'm getting too old for bedtime stories."

            Jill smiled at her. "Really? That's too bad. I myself would still like them," she grinned at her parents who smiled back.

            Kris could tell they were making fun of her and it infuriated her, but she didn't let it show. "I'm going to go to my room now. Good night." She exited the dining room with all the eight-year-old dignity she could muster.

            "What's up with Kris?" Jill wondered. "She seemed upset."

            "She misses you," her mother told her.

            Jill whirled around to face mom. "What do you mean? I'm right here."

            "But you don't play with her like you used to. You're gone more often now."

            "But mom, I have my own friends to hang out with. Kris has friends too."

            "Yes, but she's too young to have the kind of freedom with her friends that you do. She gets lonely for you."

            "Aw, darn. I never meant to make her feel bad. She's still my baby sister."

            "I know. I don't expect you to give up your friends and spend all your time with Kris. Just don't completely forget her either."

            "As if I could ever do that."

            "That's our girl," her father praised.

            Jill went to Kris's room and knocked on her door. "Can I come in?"

            "Sure." Kris was sitting on her bed, surrounded by various dolls and stuffed animals. "What do you want?"

            Jill came and sat down next to her. "I want to know what's wrong with you. You're upset about something and I'd like to help if I can."

            "I'm okay. There's nothing wrong."

            "Whatever you say, but mom already told me."

            "What? What did she tell you?"

            "That maybe I've been spending a little too much time with my friends and not enough with you. I'm sorry. I didn't think. You know I love you."

            "Yea, but all you want to do now is hang out with boys, yuck."

            Jill threw back her head and laughed. "Don't worry, Kris. You feel that way now, but you'll change your mind. Trust me." She kissed her sister. "I always have time for you. Remember that." She left the room.

            Kris felt a little better. Maybe it really was okay to be different. She went to sleep.

THE END


End file.
